Guilt
by Just a Mutt
Summary: A series of oneshots between the Akatsuki members. Rated T because I'm paranoid. I MIGHT change it to M for later chapters. Your voice of Reason, Nara.
1. Secret Haven

Okay, here's a little oneshot I call 'Guilt.' 

ENJOY OR I SHALL RIP YOUR-

Your voice of Reason.

* * *

_A kiss to quell the tears._

_A hug to quell the pain._

_Do you see me as your outlet?_

_As you begin to cry again?_

* * *

The all-knowing Leader of the Akatsuki had positioned Kisame's house near the ocean, Like he had positioned Zetsu and Tobi's in the forest, and Hidan and Kakuzu's a one-day's walk from a village. For Hidan to find sacrifices, and Kakuzu to find missions.

Back to the subject of Kisame... He had never done well with his partners. They all hated water. And for that, Kisame made sure they 'dissapeared' without a trace. The Leader had done better this time. He had given Kisame a partner that beared no ill will towards water, though he used mainly fire-based jutsus.

Itachi, at 13, had been accepted into the Akatsuki, and had been paired with the kiri ninja. At 14, he had been coaxed into talking about the murder of his clan. At 15, Kisame had finally gotten him to go to his favorite, secluded beach near the ocean he so adored. At 16, he had let Kisame teach him a few water-based jutsus, and was surprised he had learned them so easily. He had also taught Kisame a few fire-based jutsus, and was even more surprised that Kisame had not burnt the small forest that was also near them, to the ground.

Itachi had just turned 17. He had spent most of the day telling Tobi that a birthday celebration was supposed to celebrate a person being 1 year older, not 1 year closer to death. Some of his day was spent answering the door to his and Kisame's house and receiving presents. Now, he was heading off to Kisame's favorite secluded beach to watch the sunset.

"It's been 4 years..." Kisame said, spreading the towel, miraculously large enough for both him and Itachi, onto the milky-white sand.

It wasn't a beach so much as it was a cove. The rocks closed in the water almost entirely, starting as two large boulders, jutting out from shore, and ending up as small, flat rocks a centimeter above the surface. There was a small beach in the cove, with pearly-white sand. The sand met the trees, completely enclosing the small paradise.

"Hn..." Itachi said thoughtfully as he sat down on the towel, and gazed into the sunset.

The beauty of the cove, beach, and forest was a whole world different from what it was like under the water. It was crystal-clear, exposing the beautiful colored coral. In some places it was pink, in others it was blue. The coral's color stretched throughout the rainbow. The fishes' color was even more beautiful. The cove was home to many schools of tropical fish, all living in the harmony of the cove. Kisame, being a shark, should have felt the impulse to catch them, trap them, make them fear, but instead, he made friends with them and protected them. With Kisame as their protector, they lived in peace.

Kisame looked at Itachi. "Oi. Itachi-sama. This isn't my favorite place here." Kisame said as soon as the sun had set.

Itachi's red gaze took on a bit of confusion. "Oh?" He asked, amused. So Kisame was hiding his favorite spot from him?

"I want to show you, Itachi-sama." The blue man replied, standing up. Itachi was clad in only a fishnet and swimming trunks, while Kisame was wearing only swimming trunks. "Follow me."

Itachi did so quietly, so quietly that Kisame had to look back once or twice to make sure the he was there. The Uchiha was quite surprised to find that they were not going into the water, but instead into the forest.

"Where are we going?" He asked as they passed into the heart of the forest, deeper than Itachi had ever gone before.

"You'll see..." Kisame replied. Itachi was making a mental map of the new area.

Kisame stepped in between two large trees and into a small green clearing. The grass was spring-green, and was surrounded by hundreds of saplings. In the middle stood a very large tree.

"Wow..." Itachi said, looking up. The moonlight streamed through the canopy of the large tree, giving the place an overall romantic appearance. He coudn't help but think it would be even nicer in the daytime, where the sunlight would stream through the canopy. "It's peaceful..." Itachi remarked.

"You know, Itachi-sama... I still haven't given you your birthday present." Kisame said, moving closer to the Uchiha.

"You don't have-" Kisame had his hands on Itachi's cheeks, and had caught Itachi's lips in his own. It was an effective way of shutting the smaller man up.

Itachi gasped, granting Kisame further access to his mouth. Did Kisame know that Itachi had a crush on him? The only person who had been able to figure out was Deidara.

When they pulled apart Kisame grinned, and Itachi spoke up. "Did Deidara tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing..." Itachi said, hugging Kisame. The blue man nuzzled the crook of Itachi's neck.

* * *

In the bushes stood a stunned Sasuke, a wide-eyed Naruto, and a laughing ex-Iwa nin.

"Well? I thought you said you wanted to see your brother at his weakest?" Deidara asked, grinning.

Sasuke just stood there.

* * *

Nara : Well, this started out as a oneshot, but I decided to make it into a small series of scenes between the Akatsuki members. I named it Guilt before I wrote it, but I decided to make the original idea into another chapter. I kept the name though.

Sasuke : ...

Nara : I THOUGHT I LEFT YOU AT HOME!!! (Ties and gags Sasuke for the third time.)

Sasuke : Mmmph!

Itachi : Too bad.

Nara : You can understand him?

Itachi : More or less.

Nara : Weeeeeird... Bai bai for now, my beautiful readers and reviewers!

I am there, but you don't see me.  
I give you advice, but you don't know me.  
And I will drop by to see you again.  
For I am Your voice of Reason.


	2. Primal Instincts Pt 1

Second chapter of 'Guilt' 

Okay, I was going to make this chapter about Sasori and Deidara, but I had an idea for Kisame and Itachi (kinda sad, though.) So, after I'm done with this one (may be a two-part set), I'll make one for Sasori no danna and Dei-chan.

This is the original idea of the story 'guilt'. I was listening to a sad song, so I decided to write something sad. (Doesn't seem sad at first, but it gets there.)

Oh, by the way, Deidara says 'un' instead of 'though' sometimes.

On with the chapter!

Your voice of Reason.

* * *

_He trembles in fear._

_He apologizes again._

_What was enough to tear_

_their love from them?_

* * *

"Itachi-saaaamaaaa!" Kisame called. The younger man looked up. "Will you come to the beach with us?" 

Sometimes Kisame convinced the whole Akatsuki to come to his beach for a day's break. Everyone came to these small getaways, if only to see Itachi sit serenely in Kisame's lap while watching the sunset, or to see Sasori laying his head on Deidara's cushiony lap.

"Fine." Itachi replied.

20 minutes later Kisame was whistling happily through the woods, followed by Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Kisaaammmmeeee!" Deidara whined. "Are we there yeeeeeeet?"

Kisame walked through a small gap between two trees. "Yep!" The beach opened up before him, and his nostrils filled with the tantalizing smell of the salt water. The shark was happy to be in his natural habitat again.

Everyone passed through the small gap without much difficulty. It was a bit tricky maneuvering the beach chairs and umbrella's through, but they managed it. The hardest part was with Sasori. He had brought Hiruko.

"Sasori danna! Just take the damn thing off, un!" Deidara complained when he saw the puppeteer's problem.

"Urggh..." Came a scratchy voice.

Kisame bounded up, laughing. "Sasori, you'll have to. There's no other way." He smiled. "Unless you want to swim a half-mile?"

A cloud a steam, and Sasori was standing in the middle of an open Hiruko. "Fine." Came his regular voice.

He stepped through the trees and joined Deidara sitting on a blanket. "Dei-chan?" Everyone knew about this pet name... But no one knew about Deidara's _real_ one.

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to swim?"

"My mouths hate it." He answered, taking off his cloak. "It _is_ a bit warm, un."

Itachi took off his shirt and jumped up onto one of the larger rocks encircling the small beach. Sitting down, he closed his eyes.

"Hey Itachi-sama! You're going to get a sunburn!" Kisame yelled from the water below him.

"Sunblock." He replied.

Kisame pouted. "Awww, come on! Get in the water!"

Itachi smirked. A few minutes later, he felt Pein's chakra heading towards him. "Leader-sama." He addressed.

"Itachi." He replied, standing on the rock beside him. It took a moment before Itachi realized what he was doing.

"CANNONBALL!!!" He yelled as he jumped into the water. Water splashed all over Itachi, soaking him.

Kisame laughed and swam back to the boulder. "Come on, Itachi-sama! You're all wet now! You have to get in!"

The younger man sighed and jumped, landing right next to Kisame. "Nice aim."

Itachi nodded, swimming into the center of the cove. He dived, swimming to the sea floor. He opened his eyes and took a look around; the fish were swimming serenely around him. Pein was there too, apparently petting a small blue fish. Did fish really need petting? Tobi was chasing a small flock of silver fish around the cove. He caught one and let it go. Tobi knew better than to harm _Kisame's_ fish.

Kisame looked down at Itachi. His lithe, graceful body swimming on the ocean floor, surrounded by fish eyeing him playfully. It awoke a primal urge in the shark. An urge that said, "He is the prey, we are the predator. You know what to do... Do it at the beep! (Just kidding)" Kisame felt warmth overcome him. He could do nothing to stop it. All he could do was try his best to make it up to Itachi when he finally woke up.

Itachi looked up to find Kisame swimming rapidly towards him. The fish scattered; they knew there was something wrong with their protector.

Kisame swam faster, hitting Itachi like a torpedo and sinking his teeth into the shocked man's shoulder. The younger man let out a shocked cry, muffled by the water. The blue man swam upwards, Itachi's shoulder still in the grip of his teeth. He burst through the surface of the water, letting go of the smaller man's shoulder. He watched in satisfaction as Itachi's back his the water surprisingly hard, knocking the wind out of him.

Sasori pulled his head from Deidara's lap as he saw Itachi's blood covered shoulder being released by Kisame's mouth. He knew what was happening. It had happened to him last time, but he had survived because he was a puppet. "Shit..." He cursed.

Kisame entered the water again gracefully. He saw Itachi trying to swim towards shore, but caught his foot. He dragged Itachi down to the bottom again, barraging him with a flurry of punches, bites, and well-aimed kicks.

Tobi watched in horror, as did much of the Akatsuki. The water was crystal-clear; they could see everything.

Itachi felt something rip at his arm he looked down to see that Kisame was tearing at it with his teeth again. Itachi kicked at Kisame's chest, and was released for a second. That second didn't last long.

"Sasori-danna! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Deidara screamed frantically.

Sasori moved his hand, positioning Hiruko's long tail above the water. "When Kisame brings Itachi up again, I'll catch him." He said, voice even.

"SO WE'RE JUST GOING TO WAIT HERE?!" Deidara always forgot the 'un' when he was mad or excited.

Sasori looked at him. "It's the only thing we can do. It's Kisame's territory in the water. We are sure to lose if we fight him there."

Deidara could only look around nervously. Pein swam back to shore, supporting an unconscious Tobi.

"What happened to him?" Zetsu asked, walking out of the tree.

"Kisame brushed up against him when Tobi was trying to escape." Pein returned, handing the masked man over to Zetsu.

Kisame sunk his teeth into Itachi's other shoulder, dragging him up to the surface again. He tasted blood, and it tasted good. They burst through the surface again, Kisame kicking Itachi away from him. He watched happily as Itachi's back made contact with one of the boulders circling the cove.

Sasori moved his hand, and Hiruko's tail wrapped around Kisame, injecting him with a weak sleeping potion. It wasn't strong enough to actually make him fall asleep, but he would calm down.

Sasori dropped Kisame on shore and moved Hiruko's tail to retrieve Itachi, who was now floating in the water, not moving. He dropped Itachi gently on his towel, and the Akatsuki crowded around him.

"Holy fuck... Kisame got to him good." Hidan said, staring down at Itachi's mangled body.

Konan ran her hands along Itachi's chest and body. "His arm his broken... Two of his ribs are cracked..." She muttered, taking her hands off. Deidara took some bandages out of his pocket and tied them around Itachi's shoulders, stopping the bleeding.

Kisame groaned, picking himself up off the beach. "W-What happened?" He said sleepily.

Sasori was sitting serenely on a towel, gazing into the water. "For one, you knocked Tobi unconscious. That's not the worst of it, though."

"Then what is?"

"You nearly killed Itachi." He replied.

"Fuck." He muttered, running to Itachi's side. The Uchiha was just barely conscious now, his eyes were onyx but puffy. Why would they be...? Kisame saw why. Twin streams of tears were running down Itachi's face. The blue man reached out to hold Itachi's hand, but the teenager cringed in fear.

Kisame's eyes widened. Was it really that bad? Did he really nearly kill Itachi? "I-Itachi-sama?" He gasped slightly at the sound of his name. "I'm so sorry..." The tears ran faster down Itachi's cheeks.

Sometimes Kisame forgot that Itachi was still a teenager, susceptible to emotional trauma. However much he acted like an adult, Itachi was not one. He was exceptionally good at masking his emotions, though he felt them perfectly well. Itachi's face betrayed no emotion, but he was shaking fearfully.

"Can you forgive me?"

Itachi stayed silent.

* * *

Nara : Okay, I'm going to leave it at that (you hate me, I know!) I know, I was mean to 'Tachi-kun by beating him up, but... WELL, I HAD TO!

Itachi : I hate you.

Nara : I know...

Kisame : How long is this torture?

Nara : Oh, it's a 2-3 part set. Might be two, might be three... Depends.

Tobi : Tobi's unconscious...

Nara : Gomen!

Konan : Why am I feeling up Itachi?

Nara : Because you're a girl and Itachi is Kisame's, so it would be awkward if another guy did it.

Konan : I see.

Nara : Well... That's about it for now... GOMEN NASSAI, 'TACHI-KUN!

Itachi : Do you just enjoy hurting me?

Nara : My usagi minions are my editors. They insisted I hurt you more. BAI BAI FOR NOWZ!!!

I am there, but you don't see me.  
I give you advice, but you don't know me.  
And I will drop by to see you again.  
For I am Your voice of Reason.


	3. Primal Instincts Pt 2

Well, here's the next chapter of Guilt. Primal Instincts Pt. 2 

Gomen, but this is only a 2-part set.

YES, FOR GOD'S SAKE, I KNOW! I'M MAKING ITACHI SEEM LIKE A WIMP!

But it's so damn FUN!

Oh, by the way, Itachi could barely fight back or make had-signs 'cause his right arm was broken, he was underwater (and out of air) and when he was above water, it was only for a second and then he got the wind knocked out of him by something hitting his back. Besides, 'Tachi-kun couldn't hurt his precious Sharky-chan!

I need some depressing music to calm me down.

Your voice of Reason.

* * *

_They fight like a married couple._

_Though their love is strong and true._

_Is fear not strong enough_

_to break me from you?_

* * *

Itachi hadn't come out of his bedroom for 2 weeks. Well, he came out every 2-3 days to eat something, but other than that, he either stayed in his bedroom or was out training. It's not that he was mad at Kisame or anything, but rather, he was afraid. Not afraid of Kisame ripping him to shreds, mind you, but afraid of what Kisame might say to him. He was afraid Kisame would tell him that he was weak. Too weak to defend himself from the shark. He could hear his voice now... "Couldn't even defend yourself, ne? Weak. Weaker than your otouto." 

Kisame barely entered the house anymore. He slept there, ate there, but spent all of his other time in his little green clearing. _His_, mind you. He was there thinking about Itachi. How he had cringed in fear everytime he saw Kisame. Was he really afraid of him? Itachi was notorious for making people feel worse than they should have when they hurt him. This seemed to be different though; Itachi seemed to never look into his face, and hide whenever Kisame tried to speak to him. Whenever the Kiri nin tried to apologize, Itachi seemed to disappear, as if afraid of what he would say. Kisame made sure to be at the house until after Itachi had woken up, just in case the Uchiha needed something or just wanted to... Talk.

Kisame knocked on the door of Itachi's room. Currently, it had been five days since the Uchiha had eaten. "Itachi-sama? Are you in there?" He could feel Itachi's chakra flare. From anger? Surprise? Fear?

"Itachi-sama?" Itachi's chakra singature moved towards the window, opened it, and jumped out.

Was he going out to train? No... Should Kisame leave him be? Or should he go after him? Itachi hadn't eaten (Kisame was sure) in 5 days; he couldn't get far without draining himself completely. Then what would happen? There were animals in the forest! Even worse, sometimes _he_ entered the forest.

Kisame panicked and ran out of the house, Itachi was getting farther and farther away from him. The smaller man was much faster, but would tire soon. Kisame noticed they were getting closer and closer to his clearing.

Itachi had panicked. What was Kisame planning on telling him? He ran even faster. Was it something bad? The dreaded weakness talk?

"Shit..." Itachi said as his legs gave way under him. He fell shoulder-first into the trunk of a tree, sliding down it after the main impact. After a few more curses and several attempts to stand later, Itachi rested on the fact that he could go nowhere in his current condition.

He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in Kisame's favorite spot. The day was fading, making the light that showed through the canopy a bit darker than normal. Oh well... Itachi had spent the night in worse places. The Uchiha turned his head, glaring at a bush.

"Seems you've found me, Itachi." Orochimaru said, appearing in front of him.

Itachi tried to activate his mangekyou, but to no avail. "Seems I have."

Orochimaru's voice dripped with excitement. "You know... You should really try eating... You need to-" Orochimaru dipped his head until his was level with Itachi's ear. "-keep up your strength."

The damned snake had been spying on him. He knew Itachi was in a weak state. And he was just loving every god damned second of it.

Orochimaru pushed Itachi against the tree, rough hands finding their way into his shirt and feeling around his chest. The snake pressed his lips against Itachi's, savoring the unique taste. Itachi's lips were cold and sweet... Like an ice cube dipped in sugar. Itachi closed his eyes, wishing for this nightmare to end as soon as it could.

A loud '_thump_' echoed through the forest, and Itachi felt Orochimaru's body leaving his.

Kisame hit the bastard over the head with Samehada. Grabbing a fist full of hair, he growled, _"Mine!"_ Kisame picked him up by his hair, and threw him at one of the larger saplings encircling the clearing. "Don't _ever_ touch him again!" Kisame snarled, walking over to him. The shark kicked him right between his legs, grinning at the sight of Orochimaru's shocked face. "He's mine, and if you _ever_ come _near_ him again..." The shark bent down and smirked. "I'll cut it off."

Orochimaru gasped and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a smirking Kisame and a shocked Itachi.

Kisame regained awareness of the situation and ran to Itachi's side. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I should have killed him... Itachi-sama?"

Itachi wiped his lips with the sleeve of his open cloak. "I'm weak. I couldn't defend myself from either of you... Why did you save me?"

"Because I love you." He said, pulling the younger man into a hug.

A tear fell down the Uchiha's face. "Only the weak cry." He murmured, more to himself than to Kisame. It was the last thing his father had said to him. Right before he had impaled the man with his sword, tears streaming down his face. He had not known why he was crying. He still did not know, though he had a vague idea.

"Shut up. You're not weak." Kisame replied, wiping the tear away.

"Then why can't I defend myself?!"

"Because I do that for you. And I do that for you because I love you." Kisame said, lowering his face to Itachi's. "Never forget it." He pressed his lips to Itachi's, savoring the unique taste. The taste reserved solely for Kisame. Next time he saw Orochimaru, he would cut off that damned tongue of his.

Kisame pulled away, looking into the eyes of Itachi.

"Kisame?"

"Yes, Itachi-sama?"

"I'm hungry."

* * *

From in the shadows, Deidara chuckled to himself. Sasori stood next to him, face emotionless.

"Aren't they _cute_ together, Danna?" The blonde asked, looking at the puppet.

"Indeed." He replied.

* * *

Nara : Well, that's the ending to Guilt, Primal Instincts Pt. 2. It kinds sucks, though... Oh, I have many usagi minions, but this one edits my work. I named him Editor. So, Editor-chan, introduce yourself.

Editor : Hello! I am Editor!

Tobi : Tobi... Want... Eat...

Nara : NO TOBI, NO EATING EDITOR-CHAN!

Tobi : But Tobi's a good boy!

Nara : THEN WHY DO YOU WANT TO EAT EDITOR-CHAN?!

Tobi : Because Editor is _not _a good boy!

Nara : HE'S A GOOD _RABBIT_!

Editor : Yeah!

Tobi : Hai, Nara-dono, Editor-sama.

Nara : That's better.

I am there, but you don't see me.  
I give you advice, but you don't know me.  
And I will drop by to see you again.  
For I am Your voice of Reason.


	4. Thunder Storms

Okay, this time I'm taking a break from Kisame and Itachi. This one is about Sasori and Deidara!!! 

This one is mostly fluff... But then again, fluff is fucking AWESOME!!!

Omg, you know what's weird? I did the whole first chapter listening to Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance. I did the whole second chapter listening to The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. I did the whole third chapter listening to Helena by My Chemical Romance. I'm doing this whole chapter listening to I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance.

Anyway, this chapter is kinda short, and kinda... weird. AAAAAANYWAY...

LONG LIVE MCR!

Your voice of Reason.

* * *

_I lay my head on your chest._

_You kiss my forehead, and whisper sweet-nothings in my ear._

_They are the sweetest I could hear._

_Because they come from the one I love best._

* * *

Another loud rumble echoed through the desert. Despite the dry climate, thunder storms were frequent. The all-might, all-knowing Leader had given Sasori and Deidara the desert home. It made sense; Sasori loved sand, and Deidara didn't mind it. The stream running through the center of the desert also provided Deidara a fresh source of clay. Deidara would then refine it to it's pure, white form and infuse it with his chakra. The oh-so-mighty Leader had put them in the perfect climate. One thing he forgot about was that... Deidara was deathly terrified of thunder storms. 

Deidara ran across the desert, clutching his hat onto his head. The storm had appeared out of nowhere, like they usually did, and had forced him to take the long way home. There was a look of utter horror on his face when another loud boom echoed.

Sasori sat on the couch, sanding down a sharp point on one of his puppets. He had human puppets, and regular puppets. His human ones were deadly and agile, though his regular ones had a sort of graceful violence to them. His work was inturrupted when a wide-eyed Deidara flew through the front door, immediately closing it afterwards.

"Where were you?" He asked, setting the puppet on the table. "You are late from your mission."

"F-Fucking storm jumped o-out at m-me!" He panted, shedding his cloak and hat. He jumped onto the couch beside Sasori and curled himself into a ball against him.

Sasori sighed, wrapping his arms around a whimpering Deidara. He had learned in the first year of their partnership that Deidara had been in a horrible storm when he was younger. He was afraid of all kinds of storms now, though thunder storms sent him crying in a corner. "Danna..." The younger man whimpered.

"I don't tell you I love you enough..." The redhead said, allowing Deidara's head to rest against his chest.

"You tell me everyday, un!" The blonde said, snuggling against Sasori.

"That's still not enough." He countered, kissing Deidara on the forehead gently.

"HOLY FUCK!" Deidara screamed as a fresh burst of thunder sounded. Another whimper for another boom. "Danna!" Deidara whimpered into Sasori's cloak.

"_No one will ever love you! You're a freak!" His father screamed at him. There was a bottle in his hand, once full of alchohol._

_Deidara simply tuned it out, like he had learned to tune out everything his father said when he was drunk._

_"Did you hear what I just said?!" His father screamed, smacking his left cheek._

_"Hai, Otou-san." Deidara responded mechanically. His thoughts were on his mother. She did not know her husband regularly beat Deidara. She was at work, probably thinking of her 'happy' family back home._

_"Then what did I say?!"_

_Deidara was at a loss for words. What had his father said to him? The blonde's thoughts were interrupted by a bottle crashing into the side of his head. "Filthy little whore!" He grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt, and threw him out the door and onto the sidewalk. "And don't come back!"_

_Deidara ran from the house, the source of all his misery. It started to rain; he did not care. He ran harder. Ran poured down in buckets now, but the yellow-haired boy still ran. Finally, he tripped. As if on cue, thunder roared in the distance, laughing at him._

_"No one will ever love you." It said._

_"You are a freak." It said._

_"Those hands make you what you are--a freak." It said._

_"Give up, little boy. Give up, there is no hope for you... Give... Up..." It said._

"Dei-chan?" Sasori saved Deidara's other nickname for bed.

A tear fell down Deidara's cheek. "No one will ever love me... un..." He curled himself up again and groaned into his knees.

Sasori put his arms around the blonde. "Well then I guess I am no one." He replied, gently uncurling Deidara and hugging him.

* * *

Nara : I know, I know! IT WAS A LATE NIGHT, I WAS BORED, I COULD THINK OF NO PLOT LINES, AND MY FRIEND WAS BADGERING ME ALL NIGHT!!!!

Tobi : Is Nara-dono okay now?

Nara : FUCKING PEACHY!!

Editor : That's nice to hear. (Munches on carrot.)

Zetsu : When do me and Tobi get one?

Nara : You and Tobi are... together? (Sweatdrops.)

Zetsu : Well... Yeah.

Tobi : Tobi's a good boy!

Zetsu : Tobi is _Zetsu's_ good boy.

Nara : Woah... Fine! Next one'll be about you!

Tobi : Arigatou, Nara-dono!

Nara : Yeah, well... Fuck you. Bai bai my oh-so gorgeous and oh-so beautiful readers and reviewers!

I am there, but you don't see me.  
I give you advice, but you don't know me.  
And I will drop by to see you again.  
For I am Your voice of Reason.


	5. The Nightmare and the Neko

Okay, I know I promised a Zetsu x Tobi chapter, but I had an idea for Kisame x Itachi! I'm obsessed with them! Well... You gotta admit... They're so CYOOT! Well this chapter may not be that cute, but it still has SOME cuteness. (At the very end!) 

Your voice of Reason.

* * *

_Why do you cry?_

_I am the one who is to die._

_Do you cry for me?_

_I have yet to see why._

* * *

This had to be a dream. It was too horrible to be real. 

Itachi lay on the ground. His right arm was lost in a bush somewhere, and his left leg was cut off at the knee. The stubs of what used to be his arm and leg bled profusely. Kisame watched in horror as the life elixir drained from Itachi's body. Was there really that much blood in a person's body? Or was Kisame imagining it all. He wished he was.

He cursed himself for the millionth time for not learning how to reattatch limbs. Hell, a little pink-haired girl in Konoha could do it. But not he, the man who was about to lose his partner, friend, and life. Without Itachi, he was dead.

"Itachi-sama... I'm so sorry... I couldn't... I couldn't protect you." He had told Itachi that he would protect him. He had told Itachi he loved him. So many happy memories, all gone. Gone without the one he loved the most. It vaguely crossed his mind that Deidara would never speak to him again. He was Itachi's best friend (besides Kisame). Itachi tolerated Deidara's existence in the same room as him for 20 minutes. That was a great achievement.

"No..." Itachi said weakly, once more coughing up blood. "You tried... F-Forget me... It's best you do." Itachi said, his sharingan turning black and glazing over. The eyes that once possessed all the love in the world just for him. Kisame.

Not considering the lost limbs, Kisame thought Itachi was at his peak of beauty. Of course, death and beauty were often intertwined with each other. If their paths were clear, it was nothing short of a miracle. "No, Itachi! You'll make it! I'll never forget you!" Kisame pleaded. Was there a god? Was he listening to Kisame desperately pleading for his lover's life?

Itachi laughed, a cold empty laugh. He did not mean it to mock Kisame; he tried to reassure him. But try as he might, his laugh was dead. "No. I will die tonight, but you can survive... Leave, before they find you..."

Itachi, of course, was referring to the deadly group of hunter nin after them. Itachi's bounty had recently been raised, making his life all the harder. They had instructions to bring back Itachi's body, dead or alive. They had succeeded in killing the poor man, but soon they would meet the wrath of the poor man's lover. Then again... Itachi was still a teenager.

"They'll die." Kisame growled. "They'll die for what they did." Yes... They were going to die. Kisame would savor the taste of their blood, knowing it had cost him greatly. He would take great pleasure from their anguished screams, the fear in their eyes. Then, right before they died, he would tell them why.

Kisame's tears flowed freely down his face. "Why do you cry for me?" Itachi asked, obviously confused. Did he not know Kisame's tears were those of pain? Those of longing?

"Because I love you!" Kisame responded, clasping Itachi's hand. (A/N Note : _hand_ not _hands)_

The smaller man coughed, his vision dimming. Kisame's once detailed body faded into a grey blob. Or was that the color of his skin where normal beings would have paled? His body went numb. Itachi was greatful for the lack of pain. "I am stronger than you, Kisame. They killed me. They'll kill you. Leave, now." Itachi wasn't joking. He was much stronger than Kisame. But Kisame was his ultimate weakness. Bitter, bitter irony.

"No, Itachi! It was my fault they caught you!" Kisame had been kidnapped. Itachi had gone after him. A bloody battle ensued.

"I... love... y... ou..." Itachi mumbled, closing his eyes. Sweet peace... But... Would it be so sweet without his beloved? Kisame was the eye of his storm... There would be no peace... And if there was, it would be bitter. Could peace be bitter and still be peaceful?

This wasn't a dream... It was a nightmare. Or... Was it even real?

Itachi shuddered a bit, then was still. "No." Kisame moaned into Itachi's cloak. "No!" He said, standing up. "NO!" He screamed, running in the direction of the hunter nin's chakra signature.

The battle was quick. All the ninja could see was a flash of blue, black, and red, a large set of white teeth, and tears. Of course, Kisame would never admit they were his own. All he would say was that they belonged to a female in the group who had begged him to spare her boyfriend's life. Kisame reveled in their screams, enjoyed hearing the skin rip from the flesh, and the many tears they shed, intermingled with his own.

"You killed my Itachi." He shoved Samehada through the leader of the squad's heart. "_My_ Itachi."

Kisame, now covered in blood, returned to where Itachi had said his last words. 'I love you.' How fitting for the man who had sworn never to feel, never to care, never to love. Of course, love was a beauty. A beauty deeply intwined with death. If death was the result of love, then why do so many love?

Kisame kneeled next to Itachi and stroked his still silky-smooth hair. "Itachi... I'm sorry... So sorry..."

"_ITACHI!_" Kisame screamed, sitting upright in his bed.

Itachi could never sleep; he was awake right now, watching Kisame sleeping. In a flash, he was sitting on Kisame's bed, right next to the blue man. "Yes?"

Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi, hugging as if he would never let go. "I had a horrible dream."

"About me?"

Kisame hugged him harder. "Never die!"

"It is inevitable. We all die."

Kisame felt the urge to kill him himself. "PROMISE ME!"

Itachi sighed. "Fine, I promise not to die."

Kisame made a soft, comforted noise, and dropped back down onto the bed.

"Kisame... Let me go."

Kisame was already lost in dreamland. "No... My neko-chan... MINE!"

Itachi had a vague idea of what he might me dreaming about. (See chapter 3.)

* * *

Nara : Well, the next chapter will (I hope) be about Tobi and Zetsu. Sorry all you ZetsuxTobi Lovers! anyway, didja catch that in chappie two? The poem at the beginning? In the first line, I had to replace 'She' with 'He'. Just thought that was kinda cute...

Tobi : Does Nara-dono make all her own poems?

Nara : YEPPERS!

Zetsu : Fuck you.

Nara : NEXT ONE'LL BE ABOUT YOU, DAMNIT!

Zetsu : No, I mean, you didn't refill my foodbowl.

Nara : Oh yeah...

Zetsu : Well?

Nara : Dude, I got no bodies... You can eat my friend, Karla if you want? Or maybe Lana?

Zetsu : Sounds yummy!

Tobi : Zetsu-koi needs to have his 3 glasses of blood a day, too!

Nara : Zetsu-KOI? That's kinda weeeeeeird...

Zetsu : You're telling me...

Nara : FUCK THE WORLD! BAI BAI FOR NOWZ!

I am there, but you don't see me.  
I give you advice, but you don't know me.  
And I will drop by to see you again.  
For I am Your voice of Reason.


	6. The Mischief of Foxes and Flowers

Okies, here's the 6th chapter of Guilt, A Naruto fanfiction.

Sorry it took so long, I had an extra-long hangover.

(SOBS) I KNOW, I KNOW, I PROMISED A ZETSU TOBI FIC!! I'M SOOO SORRY!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

THIS ONE'S KISAME AND ITACHI... FOR GOD'S SAKE, I'M SORRY!!!

Anyways, this is going to be a 2-3 part set.

Thanks to Fourteenth Guardian for commenting the most (I want to say biggest fan, but that sounds degrading), and being a nice person. Here are cookies made from the flames of Itachi's hate for Tobi, and I hope you enjoy them.

Don't be fooled, in my story, Sasuke is forever with Team 7, and I decide the time skips.

Well, here we go on another one of my crazy adventures.

Your (FUCKING SORRY, OKAY?) voice of Reason.

* * *

_I didn't believe you._

_I tried to leave you._

_Now look where I am._

_Crawling back to you._

* * *

"Sakura-chan? Why do we have to pretend that Sasuke's brother is, err... Doing 'it' with Deidara?" Naruto asked, blue eyes widening as he made two clones.

Sakura giggled. "Because it's Sasuke's birthday."

"Then why can't we just give him a gift?"

"This _is_ his gift, and besides... I love causing trouble between Itachi and Kisame."

"Why?"

"They have great make-up sex."

"Well, whatever you say..."

* * *

Kisame was out for a walk. Why? I just write what happens, I can't read minds. Back to the point, Kisame was out for a walk.

A soft moan sounded through the bushes to his right, and he guessed that the person making it had hidden their chakra, so as to not be found. But, they were, and it was Kisame's duty as an Akatsuki member to brutally or non-brutally kill anyone found inside the Akatsuki territory. The latter of which was always more fun.

He pushed his way through the thick bush, and, finally making it to the other side, he found an image quite surprising. It disgusted him, but more than that it surprised him.

Itachi was lying on the ground, half naked (his pants were barely still on him), with Deidara on top of him, fully clothed (minus the Akatsuki cloak) and kissing at his neck, getting lower all the time. They hadn't heard Kisame, so the Shark decided to let his prescence be known.

Currently, he was debating between stabbing someone's foot with a kunai, or screaming out his feelings towards the situation. Seeing as he didn't wish to hurt anyone (though a few well-aimed kicks at Deidara wouldn't hurt) he decided on the latter. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, ITACHI!" He screamed.

Then they had heard him, and Itachi mumbled a few apologies, with choice, polite words, while he pulled his shirt back on and zipped his cloak up. Deidara just stood there and grinned.

Kisame had never felt so bad in his life. The man (or technically teen) was everything he had ever wanted, and he had just lost the Raven to Deidara. Kisame was a very protective and jealous man; he felt the sudden urge to throw the blonde onto the ground, rip his organs out, one by one, starting with the ones he didn't really need. When he was done with those, he would rip out the lesser organs, then his lungs, then his heart. And finally, when his bloody and mangled body lay upon the forest floor, he'd rip off the head and show it to Itachi.

These disturbing thoughts were interrupted by a little cough from Itachi and a giggle from Deidara. Kisame's face turned bright violet (like a normal person turning red), and he ran.

* * *

Itachi was worried; he had not seen his little (oh, about 3/4 of a foot taller than him, and bulging with muscles) Shark in a week. Of course, he had searched the entire Akatsuki territory (including Zetsu's underground forest, Kisame's secret underwater caves, bay, clearing, and Konan's flower garden), but had found nothing.

He was sitting on the couch, wondering, when he heard the front door open. He looked to see an angry Kisame holding a bloody Samehada. "Where have you been?" Itachi asked, trying to make it look like he didn't care.

"What would you care? Go fuck Deidara..." He grumbled, turning towards his room. He was stopped by a pissed Uchiha, standing right in front of him. Kisame had not been killing any people, but had decided to take it out on some of the forest's larger wildlife.

"Excuse me?"

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID! GO FUCK DEIDARA!" He yelled in Itachi's face. "I bet he'd love you better than I ever did..." He said, trying to walk around Itachi. The latter did not move.

"What is wrong with you?" Itachi, who honestly thought there was something wrong with Kisame, placed his hand on the blue man's forehead. "You're not warm..." He muttered, taking Kisame's hand in his own and feeling his wrist. "You're pulse is normal..."

"I'm not sick, Itachi." He replied, maneuvering around the Uchiha and opening the door to his bedroom. "But my heart _is_ broken." He said, disappearing into the dark room.

Itachi could do nothing but wonder.

* * *

Nara : Okay, I'm being mean and torturing their relationship, AGAIN. Fuck you, America. There's nothing wrong with hurting the best pairing the anime world has ever seen.

Tobi : Nara-hime? Are you okay?

Nara : FIRST IT WAS NARA-SAN, THEN NARA-SAMA, THEN NARA-DONO, NOW -HIME?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, TOBI?!

Tobi : Editor-sama told me to call you that because he says in your native home, you're a princess.

Nara : How the fuck did he know...?

Itachi : Why must you do this to me?

Nara : Because it's fun.

Kisame : (Sniffles) YOU ARE THE MEANEST PERSON ON EARTH!

Nara : And damn proud of it.

Editor : GOMEN NASAI, NARA-HIME!

Nara : GO DIE, YOU INCESSANTLY ANNOYING, OVER-SIZED, FATASS RABBIT!!!

Editor : Over-sized, I'll give you that, but fa-

Nara : GO DIE, ALL OF YOU!!! RAAAAAAWR!!! Good bye, my beautiful and oh-so smart, powerful, almighty readers and reviewers. FUCK YOU ALL!!! Review please, flames bake my cookies, and compliments feed my dark, cold, soul.

I am there, but you don't see me.  
I give you advice, but you don't know me.  
And I will drop by to see you again.  
For I am Your voice of Reason.


	7. The Mischief of Foxes and Flowers Part 2

Okay, here's the 7th chapter of Guilt, Part 2 to The Mischief of Foxes and Flowers! 

Well, here's the deal so far : Naruto and Sakura make it seem like Itachi and Deidara are having an affair, and Kisame sees it. Kisame's TOTALLY pissed, but Itachi doesn't know why.

DUN DUN DUN!!!

Your voice of Reason.

* * *

_Now you are gone._

_The smile as bright as the dawn,_

_and the eyes that shone just for me._

_I am alone, and you are free._

* * *

Itachi stood in the frame of Kisame's window, watching the older man sleeping peacfully. Hopefully, this was the last time he would ever see him. 

Itachi had questioned his behavior, and, even though he didn't do it, apologized millions of times for 'cheating on him.' Still the Shark rejected him, saying that Itachi should just leave him and go with Deidara, and that Deidara would probably love him more than he ever could. Kisame didn't believe him, so it seemed there wasn't nearly enough trust in a relationship Itachi had thought was so strong.

The Uchiha had prepared a note and, silently creeping into the room, left it on the nightstand. He kissed Kisame on the forehead as softly as he could, and whispered, "I love you." He threw Kisame one last look, and shut the window behind him.

And so, Itachi started his journey to Konoha. Anywhere was better than seeing Kisame's grief-filled face, worse that the grief was caused by Itachi. He really had no plan as to what he would do once he got there. Maybe he should just turn himself in to the ANBU? Give his body to Orochimaru?

Or should he just give up on life, turn back, and swap the farewell note for a suicide note? Itachi was considering that until he remembered that he had unfinished business. Namely torturing his brother. Oh well, death came easily to one who wanted it bad enough.

Itachi glided through the forest, a single tear falling from his cold, dark eyes. At the same time, a snowflake fell.

* * *

Kisame woke up to snow. It was nearing winter, but not close enough that it should snow. The Shark did not question it, though. He had always loved the snow.

Rubbing his eyes ,he groped along his nightstand, looking for the cup of water he had placed there last night. His hand wrapped around something small, square and thin. This was not his cup of water.

"The hell..." He murmured, unfolding it.

_Dear Kisame,_

_By the time you read this note, I will be far away. I don't think I can stay here anymore, it's too painful. I doubt you will ever see me again. But I __suppose that would be better for both of us.__  
I have never done anything inappropriate with Deidara, and I hope you can forgive me for something I've never done. If you still care for me, then I am sorry I left before you could say anything. But I suppose I can cross out that suspicion, right?  
I wanted to say that I will always love you, even if you don't believe me when I say it. It doesn't really matter to me; I'll be gone soon enough.  
Good-bye, my light._

_Itachi._

"Fuck." Was all Kisame could say. He downed the glass of water and immediately (immediately meaning packing some food, weapons, and using the bathroom) set out.

* * *

Itachi sat on his bed, surprised that, after all these years, Sasuke still hadn't fireballed it into oblivion. He had made surprisingly good time; it had only taken him most of a day to get to Konoha. Itachi vaguely heard the front door open below him, signaling the arrival of his younger brother.

Sasuke walked up the stairs slowly, and, like everyday, peeked into Itachi's room. It was a habit of his. Only, this time, Itachi was actually there.

"Why are you here?" He spat, entering the room with kunai in hand.

"I wanted to see if you could kill me. If not, I might as well give my body to Orochimaru." Itachi replied.

Sasuke walked over to him and immediately swung at his right cheek. He was rather surprised when it actually hit. "Why aren't you defending yourself? Are you trying to mess with me?!" The younger Uchiha roared.

"I have no reason to defend myself."

Sasuke knew about Itachi's relationship with Kisame (Sakura wouldn't shut up about it) and had come to accept it. "Did Kisame... Hurt you?" He didn't mean to sound so concerned, but he had never seen Itachi so sad. Ever. Never ever. Never ever ever ever in the history of Ever.

"He seems to think I am cheating on him. But I see that you will not show fight me." Itachi said coldly, opening the window to his childhood bedroom, and disappearing into the cold night.

Sasuke cursed himself for the millionth time. He had spent his earlier years with Itachi, but he had never understood him. Sometimes, when the night was cold and Sasuke was all alone, he wondered if his clan had been killed because he could not understand his older brother. He felt that, maybe, if he had understood Itachi's feelings better, he could have prevented the massacre.

But who knows? Itachi could just be a hormonal teen.

Itachi felt a bit of cold on his head, and looked up. It was snowing.

He briefly wondered why he was doing this. Why he was killing himself. Kisame wasn't the only thing in the world right? Wrong. In a life of misery and darkness, Kisame had been his light. The light had gone out, and Itachi was once again in the darkness.

He sometimes reminded himself of Sasuke.

Anyone who might have been looking at him right now might have seen a raven-haired man standing in the middle of a desolate road with his head to the sky, with a a few shining tears falling down his pale face.

Too bad no one was looking.

Itachi remembered an old Kiri saying. "It snows all day and night when an angel must die." He wondered who the angel was, but dismissed the thought as he scouted out the forest outside of Konoha for Orochimaru's base. He remembered Zetsu saying that he was near Konoha.

Meanwhile, Kisame was nearing Konoha. It was just a guess (an accurate one) as to where he might be and who he might want to talk to. With each step, he cursed himself for not trusting Itachi. Now, if he didn't get there fast enough, Itachi's death would weigh on his shoulders.

* * *

Nara : Okay, this chapter's kinda weeeeeird... Who knew Itachi was suicidal? Anyway, the letter to Kisame is a bit more like a slap in the face than a farewell note.

Editor : Yep.

Tobi : Nara-hime?

Nara : WHAT?

Tobi : When you wrote, "Too bad no one was looking." Guess what!

Nara : I swear, if you were-

Tobi : I was looking!

Nara : DAMNIT ALL! GET BACK HERE AND LEMME TEAR YOUR-

Editor : (Inserts bleeps)

Nara : -OFF!

I am there, but you don't see me.  
I give you advice, but you don't know me.  
And I will drop by to see you again.  
For I am Your voice of Reason.


	8. The Mischief of Foxes and Flowers part 3

Okay, here's the 8th chapter of Guilt, third part of 'The Mischief of Foxes and Flowers'. 

To die, or not to die? THAT IS THE QUESTION!

Your voice of Reason.

* * *

_You look at me with pain._

_Your eyes are filled with sorrow._

_My shoulders weigh down with shame._

_For I might not see you tomorrow.

* * *

_

"Where is he?!" Kisame roared, pinning Sasuke against the wall. The Uchiha was a foot or two off the ground, and reminded him of Itachi. That just served to amplify his anger and anxiety. He was not mad at Itachi, mind you. He was mad at how sneaky Itachi could be.

Sasuke merely frowned, his eyes burning with hate. "Why would you care? Itachi came here looking for death because you turned your back on him." Sasuke was smart enough to piece together what had happened. "He never looked so sad. Well, actually... I've never seen him sad before."

Kisame's face fell and his hold on the Uchiha loosened. "Did he say where he was going?"

"No, but I think you'd better hurry up. It's snowing in August." Sasuke knew the saying; he knew it all too well. He could still see Haku's bloody body lying in the snow on that bridge.

Kisame growled, releasing Sasuke and jumping onto the window frame. He looked back before jumping out the window. "If Itachi comes back by here, tell him I'm sorry."

* * *

Zetsu had recently told them that Orochimaru was in the Eastern forests of Konohagakure. Kisame could only hope that Itachi was there, and still in his rightful body.

It was still snowing.

"Why, hello, Itachi-kun." Orochimaru's deep, slightly scratchy, and sadistic voice came.

Itachi was standing in the middle of a forest clearing, glaring at a shadow where he could tell Orochimaru was. He simply nodded his head in acknowlagement.

"I heard you were... Depressed." The voice came again.

"How did you come to this conclusion?"

A laugh. "You're crying right now."

Itachi's hand immediatel flew to his face, feeling the wetness of tears. How could you cry and not even know it? He pulled his hand into his sleeve to dry them.

But he was stopped by Orochimaru's face in front of his. "Let me..." He murmured, licking the tears off Itachi's face. The Uchiha activated his sharingan, letting the man on him know that he wanted the licking to stop. Now.

"I suppose you still want my body?"

Orochimaru merely giggled and pulled the horrendous tongue into his mouth. "You know... I had something completely different in mind when I said I wanted your body."

Itachi's eyes widened the slightest amount, and Orochimaru knew that he surprised the Uchiha very much. "What's wrong, Itachi-kun? Snake got your tongue?" He asked, pressing his lips to Itachi's and dipping his tongue into said man's mouth.

Itachi pulled away, punching Orochimaru in the gut, ripping through the skin. The snake seemed unfazed. "You really shouldn't do that, Itachi-kun... Someone might get hurt."

Numerous snakes came out of the hole in his stomach, wrapping around Itachi and binding him to the tree. He had not expected this, and had not prepared a bunshin in his place if things went wrong. He squirmed, and, upon finding the snakes were fairly thick and strong (being that snakes are nearly all muscle), he let his body fall limp.

When the snakes hit the tree (bringing Itachi with them) it had shaken a lot of snow from the tree. There was some on Itachi's shoulder, a bit on his hair, and some on Orochimaru.

"I see now." Itachi murmured.

"Oh? What is it?" Orochimaru asked, grinning like the sadistic basard he is.

Itachi let his sharingan fade, exposing his grayish-black eyes. Normally they were completely black, but the moonlight gave them an unearthly grayish tint. Most people would think that his black pupils would be hidden in the blackness of his eyes, but in truth, he had none. They only appeared when the sharingan was activated. It was an unimportant, little known secret I wished to share on a whim.

"This world will not let me die." He sighed, closing his eyes.

Orochimaru laughed. "Is Itachi-kun going to fall asleep right now? I was hoping to-" He made a small gurgling noise, and then there was a small thump, indicating that he had fallen.

Itachi opened his eyes. To most people, it was like watching the moon rise. But to me, it was like watching the sun rise. Everyone's opinion are different, I suppose. Pay no attention to the writer's musings.

The snow stopped, and the clouds slowly parted, moonlight brightening Itachi's face with it's unearthly pale glow. Of course, Itachi was already pale, but he seemed all the brighter.

"I told you never to touch him again!" Kisame growled, ripping his sword out of Orochimaru's back. Samehada wasn't meant for stabbing, making it very painful to the person suffering the stabbing. Even more painful than it slowly scraping the skin off the body.

Snarling, he walked over Orochimaru (who gave a small "Oomph!" because he wasn't dead... yet), and proceeded to cut down the snakes, making sure to cut each one's head off.

"Kisame?" Itachi questioned. Maybe he was dreaming? Hallucinating? Genjutsu? Why would Kisame come after him, then, if it wasn't a trick?

Kisame walked over to Itachi but did not embrace him. Would Itachi take him back after what he had put him through? "Uh... Hey..." Kisame muttered, scratching an imaginary itch at the back of his head, then picking off an imaginary piece of lint on his robe.

Itachi, however, was quick to get to the point. "Why did you come here? Why did you save me?" He asked, looking up into the eyes if his partner.

Kisame sighed, unconsciously wiping the blood off of Samehada. "I was really worried... And it was because of me you left..." He looked down at Itachi. "I couldn't just leave you to get raped!"

Itachi turned, walking until he disappeared into the forest.

He knew it. He knew Itachi would reject him. He knew Itachi would leave him. After all, he was the one that was bringing constant (as if there wasn't enough, already)turmoil to Itachi's life. He closed his eyes and hung his head in misery...

Until it shot back up at the feel of arms around him. "Just joking..." Itachi murmured into his torso. Kisame chuckled and wrapped one arm around Itachi, one arm lifting his mouth to Kisame's lips. It was a quick kiss, but meaningful nonetheless.

Pulling apart, Kisame spoke up, noticing Orochimaru unconscious on the ground. "What should we do until he wakes up?"

"... Draw on his face?"

* * *

Nara : Okies, there's the end of that (whew...)! Anyway, I threw that last part in on a whim... REVIEW MY OH-SO BEAUTIFUL AND INTELLIGENT-

Editor : And gullible, don't forget gullible!

Nara : READERS! YOU'RE REVIEWS MAKE STORIES COME FASTER, AND YOUR FLAMES ADD TO MY ETERNAL HATRED FOR SASUXSAKU!

Sasuke : Eeeewww!!

Nara : HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT OF YOUR CAGE?! (Binds, gags, and sets aside for later.) REVIEW OR I'M PUTTIN THE STORY ON HOLD!! Okies, bai bai! (Smiles.)

Editor : Bipolar much...

I am there, but you don't see me.  
I give you advice, but you don't know me.  
And I will drop by to see you again.  
For I am Your voice of Reason.


	9. Desert Conversations

Here's the 9th chapter of Guilt! 

The torture never ends!

Okay, I said I'd put the story on hold if I didn't get enough reviews.

Turns out I can't keep MYSELF from updating...

STOP HAUNTING ME REVIEWERS!!!

Okay, this one's SasoDei, with a smidge of Orochimaru (okay a lot more than a smidge!)

Your voice of Reason.

* * *

_What happened to you, my love?_

_You used to be as kind and pure as a dove._

_Now we are miles apart._

_Me with another, and you with a broken heart.

* * *

_

Sasori sat on the bank of the stream near their desert home. 'Their' being his and Deidara's. He had always wondered why there was a stream in the middle of the desert. When he asked their incredibly amazing and awesome Leader, he merely replied that it was because Deidara needed clay. That didn't make sense because it had been put there before Deidara came. He didn't need it for water, and neither did Orochimaru.

Speaking of Orochimaru... "That's the worst diguise you've used yet." Sasori told the snake wandering in his direction.

As he spoke, it took the form of a pale, long-haired man. "It is." He said, taking a quiet seat beside the puppet-master.

"Why did you come?" Sasori asked, allowing a small growl to build in his throat. "If you wanted to molest someone, Deidara is on a mission with Itachi and Kisame, and don't even think about Konan because Leader-sama will kill you if you try."

Orochimaru snaked (get it?) his arm around Sasori's shoulder, earning a glare. "I came for my old friend." He murmured in Sasori's ear.

The puppeteer pushed him away, frowning. "We will never be what we once were." He said forcefully. "You changed."

This surprised Orochimaru. Sasori left him because he had changed? In what way? "How so?" He couldn't keep the surprise from his voice.

"You used to be..." Sasori thought for a moment, trying to find the best words to communicate his feelings. None of them seemed to work so far. "You used to be..." He repeated, as if that could lead him on to say what he felt.

"What was I like, Sasori? How did I change?" Orochimaru asked timidly. He was far more sensitive than he let show, much like Itachi was. In fact, he did not leave the oganization because Itachi turned him down, but because Sasori left him. It had been to much, and it had been the first time Kabuto had seen him cry.

"You used to care." Sasori said sadly. "You used to feel." Sasori said again. "People used to mean something to you, even if I wasn't a person." He silently added, 'You used to be able to keep from molesting anyone within reach.'

Orochimaru looked down, shame burning his pale cheeks. "I still do care... I still do feel... People still do mean something to me..." He said faintly.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Did you care when Jiraiya spent years looking for his best friend? Did you care when Kabuto confessed his love for you, or when you turned him down? Did you feel happiness when Kabuto and Kimimaro found love in each other? Did you care when Kimimaro died for _you? _ Did you feel anything at all when you made Kabuto _dispose _of the body? Did you feel anything when you were trying to take advantage of Itachi, knowing it would kill him inside if he cheated on Kisame?" Sasori questioned, eyes burning in hatred and accusation.

"I... That's different!" Orochimaru protested, standing up.

"How? How is it different?"

"It... just... is." He murmured, a puff of smoke and he was gone.

Sasori turned, looking at the wall of the house across the a sea of sand. "You can come out, too." He called.

Deidara stepped out of the wall, walking over to him. "I didn't know you two used to be together." He said softly as he sat down on the bank, Sasori putting his arm around Deidara.

"_Used to be_." Sasori said. "Why were you watching?"

The blonde thought for a moment, resting his head on the puppeteer's shoulder. "Well I got here and his arm was around you so I was getting ready to kill him, but then you started talking, and..." Deidara laughed. "I guess I got kinda jealous, hearing that you two were together."

"_Were_. Why didn't you come out and start yelling at him?"

"I wanted to hear what you'd say." Deidara admitted after a long pause, feeling a bit of shame well up in him.

"I would never cheat on you." Sasori replied, giving him a light peck on the forehead.

"So..." Deidara grinned. "Who was seme?"

* * *

Nara : Okies, there's a bit of SasoDei for yeh, with Orochimaru thrown in. 

Orochimaru : Yes, thrown, and it hurt.

Editor : As much as what Sasori said to you?

Orochimaru : (Sniffle) YOU HAD TO TALK ABOUT THAT, DIDN'T YA?

Tobi : ... FUCK OFF!!

Nara : Tobi? What happened between you and Orochimaru?

Tobi : ...That's another chapter.

Nara : TELL ME AND I'LL WRITE IT!!!

Tobi : Okay, Nara-hime! (Whispers in ear)

Nara : HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!! Really?

Tobi : Yeppers!

Nara : ... Wow.

I am there, but you don't see me.  
I give you advice, but you don't know me.  
And I will drop by to see you again.  
For I am Your voice of Reason.


End file.
